


Bedtime Story

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: He must have fallen asleep in one of the wing-back chairs in the library.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Happy Distracting Comment Fest](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1317420.html), Prompt: Bedtime Story

He must have fallen asleep in one of the wing-back chairs in the library. He could feel himself being pulled towards consciousness by a deep soothing voice.

"Castiel" Jack mumbled sleepily "are you reading me a bedtime story?"

"If you consider the lore of the eight-headed hydra a bedtime story, then yes."

Jack just smiled at his father and closed his eyes again.


End file.
